Tweek Trouble!
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: This has formed in my head for a long time now
1. Chapter 1

CyberOrteck: Hi everybody and welcome to my first south park/pokemon crossover!

Tweek: ngh!why a-am I here!?*twitching*

CyberOrteck: cause your my fav!*grabs Tweek and throws him into my minivan*See you guys later!

Tweek: Oh! Dear god!help!

Tweek an blond nervous boy with coffee problems and stress issues.

(Set to Tweek's POV)

It was a chilly day in south park, I was waiting for the school buss to pick me up, nervously pulling my hair."What's taking so ACK long!?"I said pulling out some of my hair, my eyes shrunk and I stared at the hair."I-I pulled out m-my h-hair!"I nervously said.

I saw the buss come, it stopped but I didn't get on! Why you might ask because that's not our regular buss driver!that's why! I started to panic."Oh Jesus!"I burst out and ran twads the frekin' woods!

As I ran I hit a tree face first!"Ow!Jesus christ that nngh-hurt!"I said(more like squealed) feeling dizzy, shaking my head."W-where am nngh-I?"I asked myself while looking around,I was in an unknown part of the Forrest .Feeling funny,my vision became blurry. Soon I passed out!

A teen with green long green hair happen to walk by where I was lying, he saw me and ran to my side."Oh-my-Arcus!this poor pokemon looks hurt!"The teen said. I could here him talk but was still unable to do a thing. He picked me up and carried me."Were almost there..."The green haired teen said. I was re-gaining my twitching. The teen stopped and put me down."Wake up please."He said shaking me. I opened my eyes to see the teen shaking me! One of my eyes twitched."Who are gah-you!?"I asked jumping to my feet. He looked at me and smiled."My name is N."He said."What's your name?"He asked in an soft tone.

My body was shaking from all the caffeine in my system."T-Tweek Tweak!"My head spazed to the left. He looked at me,placed his hand on my head and opened his mouth to speak."Tweek I know this is an odd question to ask but here it goes."He took a deep breath."Will you be my pokemon partner?"He asked with hope in his eyes. He's right that was an odd thing to ask. I tilted my head then wondered if he was on drugs."What's a nngh Pokemon?"I asked. My question seemed to shock him."What but aren't you a pokemon?"He asked. I stripped my mood."NO I'M NOT A NNGH POKEMON!I'M A 8 YEAR OLD BOY!"With that statement I jumped back."I-I'm so sorry f-for gah snapping at you N."I apologized."And since I have no where to go...I'll be your Poke-gah-mon partner."I said. N's face lighted with joy and then he pulled out an odd red and white ball.

I looked at it."Don't worry Tweek I'll let you out as soon as I catch you."He said."Oh Oka-"I couldn't finish my sentence because N threw the ball at my head,I was sucked inside,the ball shook three times and clicked. As promised N let me out."Th-nngh-at felt weird."I said."Well Tweek we better get to Alcuma City."N said walking twads the city. I ran after him."Wait up N!"I yelped catching up to him.

"Now Tweek people can't understand pokemon so don't try to talk to anyone of them."N said,I nodded my head to that, we arrived at Alcuma City, it was bigger than South Park that's for sure, heck its bigger than Cartman's ass! I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice that I was going to walk into a person. Thud!"Jolt...(Jesus...)"I groaned.

"Pika...(Ow...)"It moaned. My leg twitched and I jumped to my feet."Jolt eon eonjolt...(I'm s-so sorry...for that...)"I apologized, I haven't quit mastered my new body yet."Pika chu.(Its fine.)"It said getting on its hind legs."Pi Pikachu!(I'm Pikachu!)"It greeted,sticking out its paw to shake my hand...oops I mean paw."Jolt Jolteon Jolteon.(I'm Tweek Tweak.)"I greeted shaking its paw. N ran up to me and looked at Pikachu with disgust."Tweek are you alright my friend?"N asked with concern. I was about to answer when a boy about 10 years old,black hair and a red baseball cap ran up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu there you are buddy!"The boy said. Pikachu jumped on to the boy's shoulder."Pika!(Ash!)"It said with glee. The boy now identified as Ash looked at N then me,Ash spooked me so I flinched and accidentally released electricity from my body! Shocking Ash,Pikachu and N."Jolteon!(Jesus!)"I yelped."Jolteon jolt eon jo-nngh-lt!(Christ I didn't do that on pu-nngh-rpose!)"I stammered. Pikachu was the first to recover from the blast."I'm okay."It said. N recovered seconds after Pikachu then Ash."I'm use to it."Ash said shooting a glare at Pikachu,Pikachu blushed or I think he did.

"Jolteon where you just trying to protect your trainer?"Ash asked looking at me."You pokemon trainers make me sick."N said then walked to me."I'm not Tweek's trainer,I'm his friend."N said calming my heart rate."Jolt jolteon.(I need coffee.)"I said sounding more mellowed than stressed for a change."Coffee?why do you want that?"N asked me."JOLT!(I LOVE IT!)"I loudly said.

"Alright I'll get you some coffee Tweek."N said."Wait here."He said walking to a cafe."So your name is Tweek?"Ash asked with a big smile."Jolt.(Yes.)"I answered,shaking my head for yes. N came back with an coffee for me and placed it down for me to drink."JOLT!(GOODY!)"I cheered drinking the coffee. Ash smiled and left the City going to the next one.

"All done!"I chirped,but wasn't calm for long... My ears perked up hearing sounds,my heart rate quickened,my fur started crackle with electricity,fear building inside my body and my eyes grew in panic! N saw me tense up and asked me."What's wrong Tweek?"I felt an urge to run in fear but didn't."I feel something,someone approaching here!and I'M FREAKING o-nngh out!"I replied now my fur stood up straight,in fear of being hurt I let out a roar.

They approached,Cling!Clang!Cling!Clang!of metal boots marching twads us. They came into sight and I hid behind N like a baby.

CyberOrteck: first chapter and its a cliffy!review if you wanna see Tweek again!

Tweek: DO WHAT SHE SAYS!PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

CyberOrteck: here's chappie two!

Tweek: I'm dying!NE-NNGH! NEED COFFEE!*pulls out hair.*

CyberOrteck: you can have coffee after this chapter my sweet Tweek!

Disclaimer: I do not own south park or pokemon!  
-

-  
(Set to Tweek's POV)

"W-who a-re they N?"I nervously asked. He looked calm a little to calm. They looked like knights. One knight bowed."My lord N."The knight said. Then man in a scary robe walked up to us."N what kind of pokemon is that?"He asked pointing at me."Pointing is ru-nngh!rude."I said only N understood what I said."This is an Jolteon and his name is Tweek Tweak."N said."Tweek Tweak?you named it!?"He asked N. N knew he didn't name me."No I did not name him Ghetsis...Tweek told me."N said.

"Well I'm going to give the liberation speech at the town square."Ghetsis said walking to the place mentioned. I looked at N and twitched."S-so wh-what do we do N?"I asked him. N smiled."We are going to find Reshiram and free all pokemon from stupid humans."N replied."How are we going to do that?"I asked."By defeating the elite four."N said with an smile. Fade to black.

Meanwhile back in South Park Kenny was waiting at the bus stop,when he saw a chunk of blonde hair in the snow."What the hell?"He asked himself his voice was muffled due to his parka covering most of his face. He spotted footprints that led to the forrest,curiosity got the best of him and he followed the footprints."Huh?that's not normal!"Kenny said staring at the footprints. The left print was human and the right print was some sort of animal's,when he looked up he saw a strange shadow."Who's there!?"Kenny asked. No answer. So he tried again."Who's there?"He asked yet again.

The shadow came out and it was an small candle creature."Lit?"It frightenlly asked."Oh hey I won't hurt ya."Kenny said pulling off his orange hoody."Litwick?"It asked sounding less scared."What's your name?"Kenny asked the little candle."Litwick."It replied. Floating closer to Kenny."Litwick huh?well my name is Kenny."Kenny introduced."LIT!LIT!"It happily chanted floating around Kenny. He smiled and walked on Litwick followed him for some reason."You wanna come with me?"Kenny asked the candle."LIT!"It cheered with an big smile."Okay then."Kenny said.

The Duo made it out the forrest and walked to Accumula Town where N and I where relaxing."Litwick!wait up!"An familiar voice called. My head shot up to see an blonde haired boy in an orange parka running twads us. I couldn't believe my eyes!it was Kenny!"Holly shit!Litwick..."Kenny said clearly out of breath."Your...huff...fast."Kenny said catching his breath."Oh Jesus!its Kenny!"I said a little happy to see one of my semi sorta friends. Naturally only N understood what I said.

"I'm so sorry but have you seen an little candle float by?"Kenny asked N."You mean that Litwick on your head?"N asked."Huh?"Kenny looked at his head."Why you little!"Kenny said. Ltiwick giggled and floated behind me."Tee-hee!"It laughed."Why are you making Kenny mad?"I asked it."How do you know his name?"It asked me."Well its complicated. What's your name?"I asked."My name is Litwick the Litwick."It said."What's your name?"It asked me."I'm Tweek Tweak the Jolteon."I replied.

N saw me talk to Litwick."Tweek we better get going."N said. Kenny's head shot up when he heard my name."Did you say Tweek?"Kenny asked N."Uh yeah...why is that?"He asked kenny."Well its just I happen to know a blonde boy with the name Tweek."Kenny said."Really?"N asked."Dude Kenny its me!"I said.


End file.
